kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Yamashiro
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Clip = }} Character Appearance * [[Glossary#List of Vessels by Artist|'Artist']]: Rikka (六花) * Both Fusou & Yamashiro sport a hair ornament that resembles a pagoda mast as they were widely known for pagoda masts that stood 40 meters, or 130 feet, above the waterline. ** The height increased the visual spotting range by counteracting the planet's curvature, primarily for the main guns. Personality * [[Glossary#List of Vessels by Japanese Voice Actresses|'Seiyuu']]: Fujita Saki (藤田咲) * She has a sister complex toward her older sister, Fusou. ** As noted in her lines, she cares more for Fusou than the admiral. She does open up to the admiral more as she become remodeled. * A member of the 'Unlucky Tea Ceremonies'. Notes * Received Kai Ni on November 20th, 2014, during the Fall 2014 Event. ** The first kanmusu to receive one without a game maintenance. ** Suffered a bugged release with issues such as not being able to re-equip her Searchlight without a refresh & her name showing up as なし under an opponent's fleet in PvP. * Remodeling her results in a class change to an Aviation Battleship. Trivia * Named after Yamashiro Province, now the southern part of Kyoto Prefecture. ** Literally means mountain castle. * Japan's first Super-Dreadnought class & the first class to be completely indigenous as opposed to the, at the time, Kongou class battlecruisers. ** Super dreadnoughts are an era within the battleships. ** As time passed, her design showed numerous faults that outweighed her merits, even after improvements derived from Fusou, & led to endless modifications. ** Due to poor maintenance, sailors considered assignment to the Fusou class to be the worst sea postings possible. * The remodeling into an Aviation Battleship stems from a plan for the Fusou class after the carrier losses during the ''Battle of Midway''. However, it was performed on the Ise class instead. * Sunk during night battle in the ''Battle of Surigao Strait'', October 25th, 1944. * Wreck location confirmed by sound scans by John Bennett in 2001, but he disappeared in 2004 before he could dive to her wreckage. Later in 2006, Cedric Verdier dived to her wreckage and saw her, but without photographic instruments. https://deeptechasia.wordpress.com/2012/10/09/the-yamashiro-project/ ** Curiously, Bennett's disappearance, Verdier's dive, and expeditions related to Yamashiro was also VERY problematic, perhaps alluding to Yamashiro's unlucky trait. * 'Remaining ships...' is part of Admiral Nishimura's command when Yamashiro dropped out of formation after damage from a torpedo attack by PT boats. See Also * View 's CG * List of battleships: basic form * List of aviation battleships: when Kai & Kai Ni * Tabular Records of Movement on * Wikipedia entry on Category:Fusou Class Category:Battleships Category:Aviation Battleships